


In fondo non si sa mai

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [40]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Kurt è terrorizzato, Blaine rischia di rompersi l'osso del collo e la stanza è un disastro, ma forse nessuno li ucciderà nottetempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In fondo non si sa mai

**Author's Note:**

> 043\. Tengo la casa in disordine volutamente, in modo che, se qualcuno ha intenzione di uccidermi, inciampa e muore prima lui

Blaine chiuse la porta di casa il più silenziosamente possibile: era molto tardi e sapeva per certo che Kurt era già andato a dormire perché gli aveva mandato un messaggio un’oretta prima per dargli la buonanotte. Del resto era l’una di notte ed entrambi avevano corsi da seguire la mattina seguente, nonché turni massacranti allo _Spotlight_ : se Kurt poteva approfittare di un’ora di sonno in più, Blaine non gli avrebbe certo tenuto il broncio per non averlo aspettato sveglio – e viceversa.

Senza accendere le luci per non disturbare il suo ragazzo, si trascinò velocemente in bagno e poi verso la camera da letto, spogliandosi lungo il tragitto.

Fu appena fece il primo passo nella stanza che inciampò contro qualcosa e cadde rovinosamente a terra con un rantolo sorpreso. Il primo pensiero, non appena toccato il pavimento, fu di restare assolutamente immobile ed in silenzio per assicurarsi di non aver svegliato Kurt; solo dopo si domandò che diamine ci facesse una pila di riviste – al tatto sembravano essere quelle di moda di Kurt – sulla soglia della loro camera da letto.

“Blaine?” sussurrò a voce estremamente bassa Kurt.

“Oh, ti ho svegliato,” rispose lui dispiaciuto, rimettendosi in piedi ed avvicinandosi al letto. “Non volevo, mi dispiace.”

“Non fa niente,” disse il suo ragazzo, accendendo la lampada sul comodino e guardandolo dal cumulo di coperte in cui si era rintanato nel sonno. Sarebbe stato assolutamente adorabile – lo sguardo assonnato, i capelli sconvolti dal sonno e il segno del cuscino della guancia –, se solo l’attenzione di Blaine non fosse stata immediatamente catturata dal caos che regnava nella stanza.

Di solito Kurt non era disordinato – anzi, si poteva dire che grazie ad entrambi quel minuscolo appartamento risultava sempre perfettamente in ordine, anche durante i periodi più frenetici – quindi non riusciva proprio a capire per quale motivo ci fossero cuscini per terra, insieme a riviste, coperte spiegate e… _quella era una delle pentole della cucina, per caso?_

“Uhm,” esordì guardandosi intorno sempre più perplesso. “È esplosa una bomba?”

Kurt lo guardò senza capire per qualche secondo, prima di volgere uno sguardo alla stanza e rannicchiarsi meglio sotto le coperte. “Scusa,” borbottò con sguardo contrito e… _spaventato_? “Dopo cena mi sono messo a guardare un po’ di TV, ma poi mi sono appisolato e quando mi sono risvegliato c’era un horror di quelli brutti, Blaine.”

Blaine fece un verso di comprensione e si sedette accanto al suo ragazzo, attirandolo in un abbraccio. “Non sei rimasto a guardarlo, vero?”

“No! Ma prima che riuscissi a trovare il telecomando ho avuto tutto il tempo di vedere l’assassino squartare uno dei protagonisti ed è stato _orribile_. Urlava, Blaine, e soffriva e c’era sangue ovunque! È stato disgustoso e terrificante.”

“Lo so, tesoro, lo so,” gli disse comprensivo e rassicurante, baciandogli i capelli. Poi aggrottò la fronte, lanciando un’occhiata perplessa al padella wok abbandonata ai piedi del letto. “Non capisco però perché la nostra stanza è in queste condizioni.”

Kurt arrossì e si rannicchiò meglio contro di lui, quasi sparendo sotto le coperte. “Dovevo difendermi.”

“Difenderti?”

“Sì, ho pensato di lasciare tutto in disordine, in modo che, se qualcuno si fosse introdotto in casa con l’intenzione di uccidermi, sarebbe inciampato e sarebbe morto prima lui.”

“Beh,” commentò Blaine, senza sapere se mettersi a ridere, complimentarsi con Kurt per l’idea o coccolarlo fino all’alba. “Direi che ha funzionato. Anche se non avevo nessuna intenzione di ucciderti.”

“Scusa,” piagnucolò Kurt, guardandolo dal basso con enormi occhi colpevoli. “Non ho pensato a cosa sarebbe successo al tuo rientro. Ero in preda al panico.”

“Non fa niente,” gli rispose, stringendolo a sé. “Ora però dormiamo.”

“Non vuoi che metta a posto? Voglio dire, so che il disordine ti indispone tanto quanto indispone me…”

“No,” rispose dopo un momento Blaine, infilandosi sotto le coperte e attirando il suo fidanzato verso di sé. “Possiamo mettere tutto a posto domattina. Intanto, se questo ti fa stare più tranquillo, dormire per una notte così non costa nulla.”

“Oh, Blaine,” sospirò Kurt, abbracciandolo stretto. “Ti amo veramente tanto.”

“Lo so, anch’io…” sussurrò Blaine, sorridendo tra sé e sé. E poi, in fondo, non si poteva mai sapere.


End file.
